Hadazawari
by Xunaly
Summary: Elle était son Acceptation, celle qu'il devait protéger. Celle qui avait tendu ses mains au démon... -Toshirô Hinamori : Amitié-


**[Bleach]**

**

* * *

**

_"Elle avait tendu ses mains au monstre._

_Il offrit sa protection à celle qui osa le toucher."_

**Hadazawari**

(A story of Toshirô Hitsugaya)

One-SHOT

**"Il rêvait d'une étendue gelée où mourir."**

**

* * *

**

_Soul Society, Rukongaï, 1__er__ District de la zone Ouest : Junrinan,_

_(Plusieurs années avant l'arrivée d'Ichigo Kurosaki.)_

Mushi avait froid.

« Quelle plaie cette saison ! » songea la jeune fille toute en réchauffant maladroitement ses mains raides de son souffle. En ce jour de plein hiver glacial, celui-ci lui paraissait brûlant sur sa peau gelée par le contact trop prolongé avec la neige. Ses doigts gonflés et gorgés de sang ne se réchauffaient que douloureusement, lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux et elle doutait désormais cruellement d'être capable de porter son paquet de branchages jusqu'à leur misérable maisonnée.

Elle s'était rendue à la lisière proche, récupéré du bois à la demande de son père. Leur réserve préparée à l'avance au cours des précédents mois s'amenuisait bien plus rapidement que prévu le froid s'étant fait ressentir trop tôt, accompagné d'une couche épaisse de neige imprévue qui semblait ne vouloir s'amincir d'à peine. Le district s'était d'ailleurs retrouvé bloqué pendant plusieurs jours avant que les chemins ne soient plus ou moins dégagés à force de passages. Et encore ! La vieille Kishou prévoyait à la plus grande inquiétude de tous de nouvelles précipitations d'ampleurs toutes aussi conséquentes.

« Le ciel est si lourdement couvert… Je n'avais pas vu cela depuis des dizaines d'années, ma petite Mushi-chan. Comme si les Dieux avaient décidé d'un hiver perpétuel... C'est certain, nous n'en verrons pas le bout avant longtemps. » lui avait dit la vieille alors qu'elle lui apportait du thé du voisin d'en face. Enfoncée dans ses couvertures épaisses que son Shinigami de fils lui offrait pour se faire pardonner d'une douloureuse mais réelle absence, Mushi n'avait pas osé remettre en cause ses paroles. La vieille Kishou ne se trompait jamais quand il s'agissait de prédire le temps. Elle ne voyait pas tout, mais elle disait toujours vrai.

Repoussant l'impétueuse mèche humide qui venait de s'écraser lourdement sur son front, la jeune fille réajusta sa prise sur son encombrant paquet entouré d'un rude rectangle de tissu destiné à maintenir les branchages trouvés ensembles tout en commençant à les sécher. La maisonnée ne se trouvait pas bien loin, elle n'avait pas voulu s'éloigner de trop. Il n'y avait que le chemin a remonté et les premières rues du district a traversées, cela ne prendrait que quelques minutes. Elle s'en félicita d'ailleurs, quand bien même elle ne rapportait aucune épaisse bûche, elle serait au moins capable de ramener son butin malgré l'état douloureux de ses doigts. Ses si précieux doigts avec lesquelles elle tissait, cousait, combien de fois sa mère lui répétait-elle d'en prendre soin comme la prunelle de ses yeux ?

« Ce sont tes plus précieux instruments ma Mishu. C'est par eux que tu assures nos fins de mois. » lui avait-elle dit en caressant sa paume gentiment. « Ne te blesse pas Mishu, pas aux doigts. Ou nous n'aurions rien à manger quand la paye de ton père aura fondu. »

Mais sa mère était morte maintenant, d'une maladie, comme mourront certainement la plupart des autres habitants du Rukongaï, comme elle mourra elle aussi, un jour. C'était ainsi… La vie dans le district n'était pas la plus dure. Leur pauvreté était douce comparée aux racontars que certains proféraient sur des places telles qu'Izuri ou, pire encore, Kusashiji. Mais personne ne mourrait de vieillesse dans la basse ville. Et même en le sachant, même en étant parfaitement conscient de ça, cela était si dur d'accepter le fait que votre mère mourrait par manque d'argent, qu'elle aurait pu continuer à vivre pour quelques pièces de monnaies de plus et un médicament que vous êtes incapables de lui offrir. Alors Mushi lui avait tenu la main jusqu'au bout dans sa douleur, quand elle perdait la tête sous la fièvre et qu'elle ne la reconnaissait même plus. Sans jamais cesser de lui demander pardon, elle avait embrassé son front encore chaud le moment venu. A cette femme qui lui avait offert un toit alors que, la mémoire vide, Mushi traînait dans les rues du nouveau monde de sa seconde vie. Sa mère…sa maman…

« N'y songe pas trop. » lui soufflait son père quand son regard se perdait dans le vide. Et elle acquiesçait toujours, elle éviterait oui, autant que possible elle n'y songerait pas trop. Ce n'était pas bon de ressasser les souvenirs. Ce n'était pas bon d'avancer en regardant derrière soi. Qui pouvait-elle, elle, contre ce passé déjà décidé et profondément ancré dans son existence ? Elle aurait beau pleurer davantage que rien ne changerait. Personne ne lui redonnerait rien de ce qu'elle avait perdu. Même pas les Dieux de la Mort. Même pas eux, cachés derrière leur immense muraille, dans leur beau monde…

Malgré l'heure bien avancée de la matinée, peu d'habitants se trouvaient au-dehors, sur les pas des maisons ou devant les rares commerces. Le froid devait en décourager plus d'un, confinant la plupart à l'intérieur de leurs murs. Il n'était pas aisé non plus de se mouvoir dans la neige : ses bas et son kimono étaient trempés, alourdissant le tissu et ses pas. Malgré tout, son père devait être sur son chantier en ce moment même ; il appartenait à une association d'hommes à tout faire sous les ordres du « Kashira ». Un de ses habitants qui avait su tirer profit d'une activité pour obtenir une vie plus décente dans l'Haute-Avenue du district. Cela avait le mérite d'assurer une paie chaque mois à leur famille, au moins. Même si tout comme elle, son père veillait à jamais se blesser ni tomber malade. Cela aurait été la fin de tout, elle ne pouvait pas subvenir seule à leurs besoins bien qu'ils ne soient plus que deux désormais.

« Bonjour Mishu-chan ! Ton père va être heureux de tout ce bois ! » l'interpela Gouyoku, leur principal fournisseur de légumes qui se tenait devant son commerce, au côté d'un mince étal protégé de la neige par des couvertures. Elle s'approcha, répondant au sourire de l'homme de la cinquantaine qu'elle connaissait bien pour marchander durement avec lui chaque jour le repas de sa famille. Soulevant maladroitement les tissus, elle jeta un œil envieux à une poignée de haricots adzuki avant d'y renoncer au plus tôt : ce serait une fortune qu'il lui faudrait dans les bras et non pas un vulgaire tas de bois !

« Le Kashira semblait pressé de terminer le chantier de la septième rue. Je ne pense pas que ton père rentrera ce midi…

_Encore ? Et bien sûr je suppose qu'il n'a pas pris de quoi manger ce matin sur lui, quel idiot… Il ne doit même pas avoir un bout de pain dans une de ses poches ! Avec ce froid…

_Vous en aurez pour ce soir. Mais ne l'attend pas.

_Oui… Merci de m'avoir prévenu Gouyoku-san.

_Oh, je peux bien faire cela. Tu veux quelque chose Mishu-chan ? » l'interrogea l'homme alors qu'elle continuait à fureter parmi l'étal, jetant quelques coups d'œil à l'intérieur du commerce et aux étagères qu'elle apercevait par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Oui. N'auriez-vous plus de chou ?

_Tss ! Ne m'en parle pas ! L'on m'a volé le dernier.

_Comment ça ? »

Gouyoku lui lança un regard entendu, son visage se durcissant brutalement. Mishu reconnut tout de suite cette expression, celle que tous prenaient pour parler de « lui ». Pour parler du Tengu. Elle frissonna, osant demander d'une voix tremblante :

« Il est revenu ? Déjà ?

_Ne le vois-tu pas dans ce ciel ? Il apporte toujours l'hiver avec lui, mais il est venu plus tôt cette année. Fichu monstre ! Alors que nous luttions tous contre le froid, lui restait dehors à jouer dans la neige ! Je le sais, je l'ai vu pas plus tard qu'il y a deux jours : il est resté la matinée entière ici, à regarder le ciel… C'est un fou. Un véritable démon… »

Mishu demeura silencieuse à ses paroles. Comme toujours quand on parlait de « lui », l'on chuchotait, murmurant lourdement le mot de « Tengu » sans oser complètement le prononcer. On ne savait jamais avec ce genre de créature… Mieux valait ne pas attirer leur colère. On ne savait jamais…

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu depuis que je suis ici.

_C'est parce qu'il se cache de plus en plus. Il reste dans son coin, mais je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il fait pendant la nuit, quand personne n'est là pour l'apercevoir. Certainement nous maudit-il… Il nous hait. Il suffit de croiser son regard pour le comprendre…

_Gouyoku-sama, vous…

_Il est aussi glaciale que cette neige qu'il apporte. Mieux vaut que tu ne le vois jamais Mishu. Il finira bien partir un jour…comme d'habitude. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

Incertaine, la jeune fille acquiesça aux paroles du commerçant. Cela ne faisait que peu de temps qu'elle avait appris l'existence du Tengu. Celui-ci était si discret, qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme d'autres l'avouaient tel un crime, par murmures angoissés. Elle n'avait jamais su à quoi il ressemblait. Ceux-là qui l'avaient croisé ne parlaient jamais que d'une chose : son regard de glace, ses yeux déroutants. Sans doute était-ce mieux, oui, pour elle, de ne pas le voir.

Elle n'aimait pas l'hiver.

**Les voix étouffaient le mot dans la peur.**

_Soul Society, quartiers de la Dixième division : office du Capitaine,_

_(Quelques temps après la condamnation de Sôsuké Aizen.)_

Toshirô rêvait.

Les yeux vers un lointain souvenir, les doigts machinalement fermés sur un papier administratif son pinceau abandonné sur le bureau roulait dangereusement vers le bord. La traînée d'encre s'étalait sur le bois clair, dessinant quelques abstraits arabesques. Jusqu'à l'hésitation : l'instrument en équilibre instable au-dessus du vide trembla, manquant de repartir en sens inverse. Le destin voulut que ce fût le vide qui l'accueillit. L'objet bascula…avant qu'une main d'un geste fluide ne le rattrape. Un réflexe, soudain, imprévisible, une action presque invisible de par sa justesse. Pourtant le jeune Capitaine ne sembla pas se rendre compte d'à quel point cet acte révélait de lui-même à un témoin extérieur attentif. Cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Reposant la feuille après l'avoir signée plus machinalement qu'à l'accoutumée, Toshirô jeta un regard sombre au second bureau proche du sien où quelques piles de paperasse ne semblaient pas parvenir à combler le vide. Pour ne pas changer il était seul en cet après-midi interminable, à tous les coups Matsumoto devait faire une de ses petites promenades favorites de division en division… Il en connaissait une qui allait l'entendre encore. Et comme d'habitude tout entrerait par une oreille pour ressortir par l'autre… Non vraiment, c'était lors de ces moments-là qu'il s'interrogeait encore quant à son choix de Vice-Capitaine. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, mais il avait bien commis là une erreur monumentale qu'il n'avait pas fini de payer…

« Il lui restera bien du travail quand elle rentrera. » songea Toshirô, notant pour lui-même de ne pas faire plus que sa part comme cela lui arrivait parfois dans un excès de zèle. Lui aussi avait des obligations et d'autant plus importantes que d'entretenir ses relations avec les autres Shinigamis. Bien sûr, la tâche administrative, la Dixième à diriger, mais aussi ces entraînements qu'il s'imposait depuis sa cuisante défaite face à Aizen. De longues heures passées dans cette caverne où il avait obtenu Hyourinmarû avec Kusaka, à tenter de traverser cette barrière que son manque d'expérience lui imposait cruellement…obtenir ce Bankaï complet qui lui échappait encore…

Il le fallait.

Il fallait absolument qu'il l'obtienne au plus tôt, pour cette prochaine bataille qui ne tarderait pas, pour la prochaine fois… Il devait être capable de protéger Hinamori, lui éviter les blessures à elle qui en avait tant subies ces derniers temps, par la faute d'Aizen…et par sa faute aussi. Il avait été impuissant face à l'ennemi, peu importe le nombre de fois où il l'avait défié, il avait perdu, il l'avait laissé se jouer de lui jusqu'à finir par… Sa propre lame assassinant sa sœur, sa propre lame teintée de ce sang qu'il souhaitait tant préserver, sa propre lame… Et quand il fermait les yeux parfois, ce n'était que pour mieux entendre l'atroce bruit de déchirures causées par son sabre, que pour mieux se rappeler du regard d'incompréhension qu'elle lui avait lancé, de ses mots perdus… Pourquoi ? Oui, pourquoi ?

Il n'avait pas osé venir la voir à la Douzième division où elle avait été soignée. Même lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle qu'elle s'était bien remise, qu'elle devait juste garder l'alitement pour quelques jours, que sa vie n'était plus en danger… Même en sachant cela, il ne s'était pas pardonné d'être coupable. Il avait manqué de la tuer, elle avait frôlé la Mort à nouveau, sauf que cette fois c'était lui qui avait bien failli l'emmener. Et cette honte terrible qu'il ressentait, ne faisait que l'étouffer chaque jour davantage. Il doutait, et plus il attendait, plus le doute était fort : pourrait-il jamais se présenter devant elle ? Pouvait-il oser encore se considérer comme son frère ?

Oh non, bien sûr que non il ne le pouvait pas. Non ? Parce qu'au final, il n'était pas mieux qu'Aizen. Il s'était laissé emporter par sa haine sans parvenir à la maîtriser. Il avait foncé tête baissé dans le piège, répondant à chaque provocation, pour finir par mettre en danger tout le monde de par son comportement irréfléchi. Il le savait bien, ces valeurs de Capitaine qu'il avait tant vantées, il ne les possédait pas. Ses épaules étaient trop faibles pour supporter ce Haori. Il n'était vraiment…

…qu'un gosse. Un putain de gosse.

« Merde ! » jura-t-il en vain.

Le pinceau s'écrasa au sol.

**La haine demeurait, silencieuse.**

_Soul Society, Rukongaï, 1__er__ District de la zone Ouest : Junrinan,_

_(Quelques années après __«_ _Mishu __»__.)_

Hinamori déboula dans la pièce principale avec impatience, jetant pêle-mêle le linge qu'elle venait tout juste de faire sécher au-dehors.

« Shirô-chan ! »

Ce fut le regard faussement colérique de sa grand-mère qui l'accueillit à la place de la moue boudeuse attendue. Esquissant un petit sourire gêné face aux silencieux reproches de la maîtresse de maison, elle récupéra le linge brutalement abandonné au sol pour le placer dans la corbeille habituelle. Puis, serrant toujours précieusement entre ses doigts ce qui semblait être une lettre, elle demanda avec déception à Kyoukin, penchée sur le repas du soir :

« Shirô s'est absenté, grand-mère ?

_Non, il prend juste son bain.

_Bah ! rit la jeune fille. Je ne pense pas que cela soit un mal !

_Momo… » soupira faussement Kyoukin, partageant son amusement. Cependant la vielle femme était aussi très curieuse. Hinamori avait toujours été très démonstrative dans ses sentiments, cependant aujourd'hui plus que d'habitude, elle semblait en proie à une joie plus grande encore que celle qu'elle semblait ressentir constamment. Ses yeux pétillaient plus qu'à l'accoutumée et la lettre entre ses doigts se déchirerait que Kyoukin ne serait pas surprise, tant elle la chiffonnait dans son excitation.

« Je t'explique tout de suite après ! » lui assura sa petite fille d'adoption, percevant ses coups d'œil fréquents sur le précieux bien qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Puis sans plus attendre davantage, elle quitta la pièce pour se précipiter dans l'étroit unique couloir de la petite maisonnée. Avec une discrétion qui lui était propre, elle se précipita vers leur chambre commune, manquant d'arracher les panneaux de riz au passage.

« Shirô-chan !

_Qu'y a-t-il encore ? On t'entend depuis ici, Momo la pisseuse… »

La jeune fille qui déjà s'apprêtait à continuer fut coupée dans son élan. Son frère de cœur accoudé au rebord de l'immense bassine de bois qui leur servait de baignoire reposait calmement dans l'eau, scrutant avec une intensité inhabituelle son visage. Ce fut d'ailleurs davantage ce dernier point que le fait qu'il était complètement nu -après tout ils s'étaient déjà baignés ensembles dans la rivière proche ce n'était pas un problème à leurs âges- qui la gêna. Elle oubliait parfois trop à quel point ce regard pouvait être spécial, à quel point il pouvait sembler fouiller l'âme…comme maintenant. Elle avait trop tendance à oublier que Toshirô n'était pas comme elle, ni comme les autres. Il était spécial, c'était impossible à nier. De par cette apparence singulière, de par cet aura qu'il dégageait inconsciemment, de par cette étrange maturité qu'il dissimulait, de par toutes ces choses il était différent des autres. Peu importait combien elle le traiterait comme un frère, au final…il ne le serait jamais vraiment.

« Tu as perdu ta langue ? C'est plutôt inhabituel… Il faut fêter ça ?

_Shirô-chan ! » se reprit-elle vivement, un reproche clairement discernable dans sa voix que Toshirô sembla, étrangement, ne pas entendre. Le garçon dans sa bassine lui adressa un sourire moqueur avant de s'immerger totalement, rinçant ses cheveux à la couleur si personnelle. Machinalement, Hinamori s'empara de la serviette proche. La brûlante impatience qu'elle avait ressentie s'était brutalement essoufflée. Peut-être parce qu'elle commençait à réellement comprendre ce qu'impliquait cette nouvelle qui la ravissait et d'à quel point elle était inquiète pour celui qui faisait partie de sa famille. Peut-être, oui…

Toshirô tenta bien de protester lorsqu'il sentit le lourd tissu s'abattre sur ses cheveux dans le but de les sécher. Une œillade sombre de la part de la jeune fille acheva de faire taire toutes tentatives de révoltes. Résigné, il se laissa faire sagement, ne relevant même pas les gestes trop brutaux d'Hinamori. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour comprendre que sa joie avait laissé place à une sourde inquiétude dont il ne comprenait pas vraiment l'origine. Il les connaissait bien désormais : tous ces indices qui indiquaient les humeurs de la jeune fille. Du plus négligeable au plus parlant. Il les connaissait tous. Il savait qu'elle allait parler bientôt, ce n'était qu'une question de minutes et…

« J'ai été acceptée à l'université des sciences spirituelles de Shin'ô…

_Hm…

_Je commence dans deux semaines, à la rentrée officielle.

_Hnhm…

_Il n'y pas encore de groupes de niveaux mais ça ne va pas tarder. Ils vont nous évaluer dans les différents domaines au cours des premiers mois, ça ne devrait pas trop tarder.

_Hn…hum.

_Et si tout va bien, je serai acceptée en deuxième année et puis les suivantes… Jusqu'à ce que je ne sois prête pour l'examen d'entrée au Gotei 13…

_Hn.

_Tu n'écoutes absolument rien de ce que je suis en train de dire, n'est-ce pas ?

_Hnhn…

_B-bon sang mais ne sais-tu dire que « Hm » ! »

Toshirô ne marqua aucune réaction lorsque la jeune fille lui jeta la serviette au visage. Il n'accorda pas plus d'attention à son regard agacé. Les yeux toujours clos, le visage impassible, il termina de sécher les mèches tombant dans son cou avant de se décider à sortir de l'eau. S'enveloppant du tissu rêche, il ramassa son kosode clair abandonné au sol avant de se décider finalement à se tourner vers Hinamori.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise alors ? Fit-il avec détachement.

_Q-quo… Balbutia la jeune fille avant de se reprendre : Ooh, mais je ne sais pas moi… ! Que pourrais-tu donc bien dire dans cette situation… ? Hum ? Et pourquoi pas : bravo Hinamori ! Hein ? Ce serait une bonne idée tu ne crois pas ? Me féliciter un peu, ou m'encourager… ! Je ne sais pas moi ! »

Toshirô eut pour toute réponse une moue sceptique, indifférent à la déception clairement visible de la jeune fille. Il haussa des épaules.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferai ça puisque je ne doutais pas de ta réussite. Si ce n'est pas surprenant, je n'ai pas à te féliciter. »

Le panneau claqua sur ses dernières paroles alors qu'il sortait.

**Leur lien, lui qui n'en avait jamais eu qu'avec lui-même.**

_Soul Society, quartiers de la Dixième division : office du Capitaine,_

_(Quelques temps après la condamnation de Sôsuké Aizen.)_

Matsumoto pénétra silencieusement dans l'office, étouffant volontairement le claquement de la porte.

« J'en étais sûre. Ses entraînements ne sont vraiment plus les mêmes qu'autrefois. » Songea-t-elle avec amusement. Son regard posé sur le bureau proche détailla avec tendresse la forme immobile qui s'y trouvait appuyée, assoupie. La fatigue avait eu raison de son Capitaine, celui-ci la joue collée contre une de ses feuilles s'était rendu, cédant à la quiétude du sommeil... Avec l'assurance de sa signature décalquée sur son visage au réveil elle mourait d'envie de voir ça, tiens !

S'approchant à pas de loups, la jeune femme entreprit de ranger le bureau figé en pleine activité administrative. Prenant garde à ne pas réveiller le garçon qu'elle savait exécrable au lever, elle transporta le tout jusqu'à sa propre table de travail. Un excès de bonté, dirait-elle plus tard. Et puis elle pouvait bien faire cela pour une fois. Son Capitaine avait de la patience avec elle, peu importe ce que pouvait dire les autres. Il ne se laissait emporter par ses sentiments que lorsqu'il était question de la protection d'un être cher, lorsqu'il était question d'Hinamori. Pour le reste, il avait toujours été ce gamin un peu spécial qu'elle avait rencontré par hasard dans un commerce.

Etrange destin que celui de leur rencontre. Etrange enfant qu'elle avait croisé alors, amère âme de solitude qu'elle avait ressentie chez lui. Et elle avait su, elle l'avait tout de suite compris qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Mais pas complètement comme eux non plus. Juste comme un inclassable qui ne parvenait pas à trouver sa place. Un inclassable qui subissait son pouvoir sans parvenir à le maîtriser, et encore moins à le comprendre. Un inclassable qu'elle avait poussé à devenir Shinigami, peut-être parce qu'au final c'était ce statut qui s'approchait le plus du sien. Et encore…

Même maintenant, elle savait que ce n'était pas sa place. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'entreprendre tout pour qu'il puisse considérer ces lieux comme ceux qui lui conviennent le plus. Il suffisait d'un peu de patience, d'un peu de folie, de l'entraîner au contact des autres, de le forcer à faire connaissance, à se créer des attaches pour qu'il se considère comme chez lui, auprès de ses proches. Il suffisait de ça pour contenter cette âme de solitude, ce gosse trop spécial.

« Vous devriez relâchez votre entraînement, Capitaine… Osa-t-elle murmurer finalement, son souffle se perdant dans l'ambiance feutrée. Vous manquez à certains. Le « petit génie » manque à certains. Ukitake-san m'a dit que sa porte demeurée ouverte, que vous pouviez venir quand vous le désirerez sans problème. Il s'inquiète beaucoup pour vous… Je suis certaine que si vous faisiez un effort et lui rendiez visite vous pourriez revenir avec pleins de nouveaux bonbons. »

Matsumoto se tut, jetant un coup d'œil anxieux au visage de son Capitaine, vérifiant qu'il demeurait assoupi. Il ne lui aurait jamais pardonné d'avoir proférer de telles paroles. Rassurée quant au sommeil du garçon, la Vice-Capitaine continua de remplir distraitement quelques papiers avant de reprendre, retenant à grand peine son ton enjoué :

« Vous devriez voir l'état du Commandant. L'affaire des haoris ne lui a décidément pas plu. Il est tout feu tout flamme en ce moment… Ha ha ! Tout feu tout flamme le Commandant… Oups. »

Coupée dans son élan, à nouveau Rangiku fut rassurée de voir que son rire incontrôlé n'avait pas plus tiré son Capitaine des bras de Morphée que son précédent monologue qui, il fallait le dire, l'amusait énormément. Tentée de continuer, elle se reprit cependant sagement. En travaillant vite et en terminant les dernières piles, il lui serait toujours possible de continuer cette étrange conversation à sens unique. Ce n'était pas tant immoral de profiter du sommeil de son Capitaine. C'était surtout le seul moment où il était réellement un mignon petit gosse. Ou il n'y avait plus cette douleur dans son regard qui ne disparaissait qu'en présence d'Hinamori.

Hinamori…

« Vous devriez lui rendre visite, Capitaine. Elle doit vous attendre en ce moment-même… »

Hinamori au sourire maladroit qu'elle avait visitée cette après-midi avec l'espoir de la réconforter. La jeune fille n'avait marqué aucune réaction quand elle lui avait annoncé la condamnation d'Aizen. Ses yeux s'étaient troublés un instant, pas plus. Pas de mot. Et peut-être n'en valait-il mieux pas. Finalement. Le silence en disait parfois plus que les paroles elles-mêmes.

« La ferme, Matsumoto. »

Et certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

**Ce silence était son silence, à jamais.**

_Soul Society, Rukongaï, 1__er__ District de la zone Ouest : Junrinan,_

_(Plusieurs années avant l'arrivée d'Ichigo Kurosaki.)_

Il guettait. Caché, au fond de l'interstice de cette ruelle, scrutant avec rancœur les passants, fouillant leurs corps du regard à la recherche d'une bourse, d'un sac, de quoi que ce soit qui puisse contenir de l'argent ou d'une quelconque nourriture pour sustenter sa faim. Il guettait inlassablement la bonne proie, le bon instant pour s'élancer hors de sa cache et s'emparer de son désir. Fuir, fuir en courant, et ignoré leurs insultes, ignoré leurs cris : le Tengu ! Le Tengu ! Mais était-ce de sa faute de tout entreprendre pour survivre ? Ne volaient-ils pas, eux ? N'avaient-ils jamais pris ce qu'ils désiraient sans rien en contrepartie ? Il avait croisé aussi de ces silhouettes à genoux dans la neige, réclamant misérablement une pièce. Lui aussi aurait pu mendier, mais qui pour donner quoi que ce soit au démon ?

Qu'il les haïssait, tous. Qu'il les haïssait de le juger. Ils n'étaient pas tant différents de lui. Leur seule chance avait été de naître avec les cheveux et les yeux moins clairs que les siens, moins étranges, moins susceptibles d'être méprisés. On l'avait jugé sur son physique, d'enfant il était devenu la Chose, le Monstre… Parce que l'hiver semblait s'être emparé de son corps tout entier pour s'y fondre. Parce que lui aimait le froid et la neige, qu'il détestait la chaleur lourde de l'été. Parce qu'il n'était pas « normal ». Mais que pouvait bien signifier ce mot ? Quel était ce modèle prédéfini qu'il n'avait pas respecté ? Et qui pouvait-il lui, dont le plus lointain souvenir remontait à un réveil au creux de la neige ? Qui pouvait-il à sa différence ?

Il avait faim.

Son regard attrapa une vieille femme et sa petite fille. Dans la main de cette dernière, une bourse pendant librement à ses doigts. La tentation parfaite, il ne fit aucun effort pour y résister. Un bond et il s'était élancé en leur direction, animé par la rage de vivre. Bousculant les passants sur son passage, entendant à peine les premiers hurlements d'horreur, le bras lancé en avant, ses doigts accrochèrent le tissu au tintement empli de promesses…

« Que crois-tu être en train de faire, voleur ? »

Il dévisagea avec stupeur la main brutale qui s'était refermée sur son poignet sans qu'il ne puisse s'esquiver. Le geste avait été plus rapide que le sien, plus juste. Il n'avait pu qu'effleurer son bien avant d'être arrêté. Et maintenant… Il voulut tirer d'un coup sec, se libérer pour disparaître parmi la foule. Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Et la main le tenait trop fort.

« N'y pense même pas ! Je ne vais pas te laisser t'échapper aussi facilement ! »

Il grogna. Comme une bête, comme le monstre qu'il était devenu. Mais la main ne s'écarta pas. Elle continuait de le toucher, lui qui ne savait plus ce qu'était la peau des autres. Lui qui les avait vus tous se reculer brutalement à son contact, horrifié par la froideur de son corps, craignant la malédiction du démon. Et pourtant cette main ne bougeait pas, elle ne faisait que le secouer plus fort…

Toshirô réagit à peine lorsque son oppresseur tira sur son col pour lui faire relever la tête, à peine lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était la fille qui l'avait arrêté avec tant d'aisance, à peine lorsque le regard de cette dernière s'écarquilla pour s'adoucir, à peine lorsqu'elle lui sourit, se présentant :

« Je m'appelle Hinamori Momo ! On ne t'a jamais dit que tu avais vraiment de très beaux yeux ? Ils sont superbes… »

A peine. Non, il avait vraiment à peine réagi : il pleurait juste.

**Le reste de l'histoire est ce qu'il est.**

**Nous la connaissons…**

_Il désirait protéger son Acceptation._

_

* * *

_

Tite Kubo - Bleach / One-SHOT : Hadazawari - Xunaly

_[Hadazawari signifie "contact, toucher humain".]_

Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas montré de signes de vie sur ce fandom. Mais pour le coup, après la lecture du scan 424 (soit la fin définitive de l'arc Aizen), si je n'avais pas le temps de mettre sur papier tous les projets immenses qui me passaient par la tête, j'étais capable de m'arrêter un peu sur mon petit favoris.  
Aussi par ce one-shot, je n'ai souhaité qu'explorer davantage sa relation avec Hinamori, et l'importance de la protéger. Je reste sur le lien familial car je ne les vois absolument pas s'aimer autrement. C'est ma vision des choses, et j'espère qu'elle vous aura quand même plu.

C'était aussi l'occasion de défendre un personnage bien souvent détesté. Hinamori, Inoue, je ne les pas aimées avant longtemps. Trop stupides, trop naïves, même filles, même combats. Et puis je leur ai donné une nouvelle chance de me surprendre et désormais, je pense que je comprends certaines de leurs réactions, certains de leurs espoirs gentillets mais tellement compréhensibles.  
Pardon encore, de vous avoir laisser tant en retrait jusqu'ici.

Merci de votre lecture.

Xunaly  
(A ceux qui seraient concernés : non je n'oublie pas la suite de "_Entre gosses_", ni "_Sterbliche Existenz_".)


End file.
